


BrantSteele Hunger Games: Sherlock

by TheConsultingPanda



Series: The Reaping [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BrantSteele, Gen, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingPanda/pseuds/TheConsultingPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted to see the BBC Sherlock's characters go head-to-head in the hunger games? Well now you can! Thanks to BrantSteele's Hunger game simulator, we just put the characters in and watch as they are randomly generated thrown into the hunger games! Who will cheer for? </p><p>Subscribe for a new simulation each week with different characters from different shows!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Author is not responsible for what happens to each characters. This is randomly simulated by the website, I HAVE NO CONTROL! BrantSteele Hunger Games is not my website, nor do I take any credit.
> 
> This is not a slash fic! This is not an AU of the film 'The Hunger Games'. This is a simulation of The Reaping. Meaning any there can only be One winner! Any choices the characters make are not made the other but are in fact randomly made BY THE SIMULATOR.
> 
>  
> 
> Link to BrantSteele.com: http://www.brantsteele.com/  
> Link to Hunger Games Reaping: http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/reaping.php

**District 1:**

Sherlock Holmes & John Watson

 

**District 2:**

Mycroft Holmes and Anthea

 

**District 3:**

Greg Lestrade & Sally Donovan

 

**District 4:**

Molly Hooper & Mrs. Hudson

 

**District 5:**

Jim Moriarty & Sebastian Moran

 

**District 6:**

Charles A. Magnussen & Mary Morstan

 

** District 7: **

James Sholto & Victor Trevor

 

**District 8:**

Philip Anderson & DI Dimmock

 

**District 9:**

Irene Adler & Kate

 

**District 10:**

Mrs. Holmes & Mr. Holmes

 

** District 11:  **

Harry Watson & Clara

 

**District 12:**

Henry Knight & Angelo


	2. The Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reaping begins....

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  


 **Mrs Hudson**  snatches a pair of sais.  
  


 **Mr. Holmes**  breaks  **Sherlock Holmes** 's nose for a basket of bread.  
  


 **Mycroft Holmes**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  


 **Mary Morstan**  is unable to convince  **Philip Anderson**  to not kill her.  
  


 **John Watson**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  


 **James Sholto**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  


 **Charles A. Magnussen**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  


 **Sebastian Moran**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  


 **Molly Hooper**  and  **Clara**  fight for a bag.  **Molly Hooper**  gives up and retreats.  
  


 **Kate** pushes  **Dimmock**  off a cliff during a knife fight.  
  


 **Anthea**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  


 **Irene Adler**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 

 **Jim Moriarty**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  


 **Victor Trevor**  and  **Henry Knight**  fight for a bag.  **Henry Knight**  gives up and retreats.

  
 **Mrs. Holmes** ,  **Angelo** ,  **Harry Watson** , and  **Sally Donovan**  share everything they gathered before running.  
  


 **Greg Lestrade**  runs away from the Cornucopia


	3. Day #1

**Harry Watson**  begs for  **Henry Knight**  to kill her. He reluctantly obliges, killing  **Harry Watson**.  
  


 **Molly Hooper**  chases  **Philip Anderson**.  
  


 **Jim Moriarty** ,  **Sebastian Moran** , and  **Sherlock Holmes**  get into a fight.  **Sherlock Holmes**  triumphantly kills them both.  
  


 **Kate** thinks about home.  
  


 **Angelo**  camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  


 **Victor Trevor**  sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  


 **Mycroft Holmes**  attacks  **Clara** , but she manages to escape.  
  


 **Greg Lestrade**  questions his sanity.  
  


 **Sally Donovan**  stabs  **John Watson**  with a tree branch.  
  


 **Irene Adler**  discovers a cave.  
  


 **James Sholto**  tends to  **Mrs. Holmes** 's wounds.  
  


 **Mr. Holmes**  constructs a shack.  
  


 **Charles A. Magnussen**  defeats  **Mrs Hudson**  in a fight, but spares her life.  
  


 **Anthea**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Mary Morstan**  
---  
District 6  
---  
  
 

**Dimmock**  
---  
District 8  
---  
  
 

**Harry Watson**  
---  
District 11  
---  
  
 

**Jim Moriarty**  
---  
District 5  
---  
  
 

**Sebastian Moran**  
---  
District 5  
---  
  
 

**John Watson**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
 


	4. Night #1

**James Sholto**  screams for help.  
  


 **Angelo**  screams for help.  
  


 **Anthea**  sets an explosive off, killing  **Victor Trevor** , and  **Irene Adler**.  
  


 **Mrs. Holmes**  defeats  **Mycroft Holmes**  in a fight, but spares his life.  
  


 **Greg Lestrade** ,  **Mrs Hudson** , and  **Kate** cheerfully sing songs together.  
  


 **Charles A. Magnussen**  destroys  **Sherlock Holmes** 's supplies while he is asleep.  
  


 **Henry Knight** ,  **Molly Hooper** , and  **Philip Anderson**  sleep in shifts.  
  


 **Mr. Holmes**  convinces  **Sally Donovan**  to snuggle with him.


	5. Day #2

**Greg Lestrade**  discovers a cave.  


**Sherlock Holmes**  receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  


**Clara**  attacks  **James Sholto** , but he manages to escape.  


**Henry Knight**  makes a slingshot.  


**Anthea**  tends to  **Mrs. Holmes** 's wounds.  


**Mrs Hudson**  bashes  **Mr. Holmes** 's head in with a mace.  


**Mycroft Holmes**  fishes.  


**Angelo** ,  **Sally Donovan** , and  **Molly Hooper**  hunt for other tributes.  


**Charles A. Magnussen**  hunts for other tributes.  


**Kate** steals from  **Philip Anderson**  while he isn't looking.

* * *

 

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  


**Victor Trevor**  
---  
District 7  
---  
  
 

**Irene Adler**  
---  
District 9  
---  
  
 

**Mr. Holmes**  
---  
District 10  
---  
  
 

* * *

 


	6. Night #2

**Sally Donovan**  loses sight of where she is.  
  


 **James Sholto**  tries to sing himself to sleep.  
  


 **Sherlock Holmes**  is awoken by nightmares.  
  


 **Henry Knight**  defeats  **Mrs Hudson**  in a fight, but spares her life.  
  


 **Charles A. Magnussen**  fends  **Angelo** ,  **Molly Hooper** , and  **Mrs. Holmes**  away from his fire.  
  


 **Mycroft Holmes**  sees a fire, but stays hidden.  
  


 **Clara**  tries to treat her infection.  
  


 **Kate** tries to sing herself to sleep.  
  


 **Philip Anderson**  tries to sing himself to sleep.  
  


 **Greg Lestrade**  thinks about winning.  
  


 **Anthea**  stays awake all night.


	7. Day #3

**Kate** scares  **Mrs. Holmes**  off.  
  


 **Philip Anderson**  begs for  **Sherlock Holmes**  to kill him. He refuses, keeping  **Philip Anderson**  alive.  
  


 **Sally Donovan**  attacks  **Mrs Hudson** , but  **Angelo**  protects her, killing  **Sally Donovan**.  
  


 **Charles A. Magnussen**  sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  


 **Mycroft Holmes**  runs away from  **Anthea**.

  
 **Molly Hooper**  stalks  **James Sholto**.  
  


 **Greg Lestrade**  makes a wooden spear.  
  


 **Henry Knight**  camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  


 **Clara**  discovers a river.


	8. The Arena Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acid Rain.

Acidic rain pours down on the arena.  
  


 **Sherlock Holmes**  trips face first into a puddle of acidic rain.  
  


 **Mrs. Holmes**  survives.  
  


 **Clara**  refuses  **Mycroft Holmes**  shelter, killing him.  
  


 **Anthea**  survives.

  
 **James Sholto**  survives.  
  


 **Charles A. Magnussen**  is unable to find shelter and dies.  
  


 **Angelo**  survives.  
  


 **Kate** trips face first into a puddle of acidic rain.  
  


 **Mrs Hudson**  refuses  **Philip Anderson**  shelter, killing him.  
  


 **Molly Hooper**  survives.  
  


 **Henry Knight**  refuses  **Greg Lestrade**  shelter, killing him.

* * *

7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Sally Donovan**  
---  
District 3  
---  
  
 

**Sherlock Holmes**  
---  
District 1  
---  
  
 

**Mycroft Holmes**  
---  
District 2  
---  
  
 

**Charles A. Magnussen**  
---  
District 6  
---  
  
 

**Kate**  
---  
District 9  
---  
  
 

**Philip Anderson**  
---  
District 8  
---  
  
 

**Greg Lestrade**  
---  
District 3  
---  
  
 


	9. Night #3

**James Sholto**  thinks about home.  
  


 **Anthea**  sets an explosive off, killing  **Molly Hooper** , and  **Henry Knight**.  
  


 **Mrs. Holmes**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  


 **Mrs Hudson**  and  **Clara**  run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  


 **Angelo**  sees a fire, but stays hidden.


	10. The Feast

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  


 **Mrs Hudson**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  


 **Mrs. Holmes**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  


 **Clara**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  


 **Anthea**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  


 **Angelo**  strangles  **James Sholto**  with a rope.


	11. Day #4

**Mrs Hudson**  stalks  **Anthea**.  
  


 **Mrs. Holmes**  sprains her ankle while running away from  **Clara**.  
  


 **Angelo**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

* * *

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Molly Hooper**  
---  
District 4  
---  
  
 

**Henry Knight**  
---  
District 12  
---  
  
 

**James Sholto**  
---  
District 7  
---  
  
 


	12. Night #4 & Day&Night #5

**Mrs Hudson**  lets  **Anthea**  into her shelter.  
  


 **Clara**  tends to her wounds.  
  


 **Mrs. Holmes**  sees a fire, but stays hidden.  
  


 **Angelo**  attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. 

* * *

**Day #5:**

**Mrs Hudson** ,  **Mrs. Holmes** ,  **Angelo** ,  **Clara** , and  **Anthea**  hunt for other tributes. 

 

 

 

* * *

**Night #5**

**Angelo**  attempts to climb a tree, but falls on  **Clara** , killing them both.  
  
 **Mrs. Holmes** ,  **Anthea** , and  **Mrs Hudson**  sleep in shifts

 

 

 

 


	13. Day #6

**Mrs. Holmes**  scares  **Anthea**  off.  
  
 **Mrs Hudson**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. 

* * *

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**[Angelo](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/fallentributes6.php#)**  
---  
[District](http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/fallentributes6.php#) 12  
---  
  
 

**Clara**  
---  
District 11  
---  
  
 


	14. Night #6 & Day #7

** Night ** **#6**

**Anthea** ,  **Mrs Hudson** , and  **Mrs. Holmes**  cheerfully sing songs together.

 

 

 

* * *

**Day #7**

**Mrs. Holmes**  falls into a frozen lake and drowns.  
  
**Mrs Hudson**  bashes  **Anthea** 's head in with a mace.

 

 

 

 

* * *

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  


**Mrs. Holmes**  
---  
District 10  
---  
  
 

**Anthea**  
---  
District 2  
---  
  
 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The winner is  **Mrs Hudson**  from District 4!

 


	15. Placements

Mrs Hudson  
Winner  
District 4  
3 Kills |  **Anthea**  
2nd Place  
District 2  
4 Kills |  **Mrs. Holmes**  
3rd Place  
District 10 |  **Clara**  
4th Place  
District 11  
1 Kill |  **Angelo**  
5th Place  
District 12  
2 Kills |  **James Sholto**  
6th Place  
District 7  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**Henry Knight**  
3rd Place  
District 12  
2 Kills |  **Molly Hooper**  
3rd Place  
District 4 |  **Greg Lestrade**  
4th Place  
District 3 |  **Philip Anderson**  
5th Place  
District 8  
1 Kill |  **Kate**  
6th Place  
District 9  
1 Kill |  **Charles A. Magnussen**  
3rd Place  
District 6  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**Mycroft Holmes**  
3rd Place  
District 2 |  **Sherlock Holmes**  
3rd Place  
District 1  
2 Kills |  **Sally Donovan**  
4th Place  
District 3  
1 Kill |  **Mr. Holmes**  
5th Place  
District 10 |  **Irene Adler**  
6th Place  
District 9 |  **Victor Trevor**  
3rd Place  
District 7  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

**John Watson**  
3rd Place  
District 1 |  **Sebastian Moran**  
3rd Place  
District 5 |  **Jim Moriarty**  
4th Place  
District 5 |  **Harry Watson**  
5th Place  
District 11 |  **Dimmock**  
6th Place  
District 8 |  **Mary Morstan**  
3rd Place  
District 6  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
* * *

_**Summary** _

**The Bloodbath**  
**Mary Morstan**  is unable to convince  **Philip Anderson**  to not kill her.  
**Kate** pushes  **Dimmock**  off a cliff during a knife fight.  
  
**Day 1**  
**Harry Watson**  begs for  **Henry Knight**  to kill her. He reluctantly obliges, killing  **Harry Watson**.  
**Jim Moriarty** ,  **Sebastian Moran** , and  **Sherlock Holmes**  get into a fight.  **Sherlock Holmes**  triumphantly kills them both.  
**Sally Donovan**  stabs  **John Watson**  with a tree branch.  
  
**Night 1**  
**Anthea**  sets an explosive off, killing  **Victor Trevor** , and  **Irene Adler**.  
  
**Day 2**  
**Mrs Hudson**  bashes  **Mr. Holmes** 's head in with a mace.  
  
**Night 2**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
**Day 3**  
**Sally Donovan**  attacks  **Mrs Hudson** , but  **Angelo**  protects her, killing  **Sally Donovan**.  
  
**Arena Event**  
Acidic rain pours down on the arena.  
**Sherlock Holmes**  trips face first into a puddle of acidic rain.  
**Clara**  refuses  **Mycroft Holmes**  shelter, killing him.  
**Charles A. Magnussen**  is unable to find shelter and dies.  
**Kate** trips face first into a puddle of acidic rain.  
**Mrs Hudson**  refuses  **Philip Anderson**  shelter, killing him.  
**Henry Knight**  refuses  **Greg Lestrade**  shelter, killing him.  
  
**Night 3**  
**Anthea**  sets an explosive off, killing  **Molly Hooper** , and  **Henry Knight**.  
  
**The Feast**  
**Angelo**  strangles  **James Sholto**  with a rope.  
  
**Day 4**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
**Night 4**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
**Day 5**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
**Night 5**  
**Angelo**  attempts to climb a tree, but falls on  **Clara** , killing them both.  
  
**Day 6**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
**Night 6**  
No deaths occurred.  
  
**Day 7**  
**Mrs. Holmes**  falls into a frozen lake and drowns.  
**Mrs Hudson**  bashes  **Anthea** 's head in with a mace.

The winner is  **Mrs Hudson**  from District 4!

* * *

_**Statistics** _

**Tribute Placements**  
  
1\. Mrs Hudson  
2\. Anthea  
3\. Mrs. Holmes  
4\. Clara  
5\. Angelo  
6\. James Sholto  
7\. Henry Knight  
8\. Molly Hooper  
9\. Greg Lestrade  
10\. Philip Anderson  
11\. Kate   
12\. Charles A. Magnussen  
13\. Mycroft Holmes  
14\. Sherlock Holmes  
15. Sally Donovan  
16\. Mr. Holmes  
17\. Irene Adler  
18\. Victor Trevor  
19. John Watson  
20\. Sebastian Moran  
21. Jim Moriarty  
22\. Harry Watson  
23\. Dimmock  
24\. Mary Morstan |  **District Placements**  
  
1\. District 4  
2\. District 2  
3\. District 10  
4\. District 11  
5\. District 12  
6\. District 7  
7\. District 3  
8\. District 8  
9\. District 9  
10\. District 6  
11\. District 1  
12\. District 5 |  **Kills Made**  
  
4: Anthea  
3: Mrs Hudson  
2: Angelo  
2: Sherlock Holmes  
2: Henry Knight  
1: Sally Donovan  
1: Philip Anderson  
1: Kate   
1: Clara  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Next Week: Sherlock Au's
> 
>  
> 
> What would you guys like to see next? Please leave a comment on who you would like to see next! Supernatural characters? Doctor Who character? A Crossover of Welcome to Night Vale and Sherlock? You guys decide!


End file.
